


아나오비 떡

by beeeann



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeann/pseuds/beeeann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아나오비가 비행정 조종실에서 떡을 칩니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	아나오비 떡

**Author's Note:**

> 떡 말고 별다른 내용은 없습니다. 근데 정말 떡이 하나도 안 꼴려요(울음)  
> 아나오비가 몸 섞는 것을 보고싶은 의식의 흐름을 따라 썼는데 이런 똥이 나왔습니다...

아나킨과 오비완은 임무를 마치고 코러산트로 돌아가는 중이었다. 오비완은 비행정의 조종석에 앉았지만 아나킨이 계속해서 앉지 않고 서성거렸다. 그런 아나킨을 오비완은 대체 왜 그러고 있냐는 눈으로 쳐다봤다.

"아나킨, 정신 없으니 이제 제발 자리에..."

오비완의 나머지 말은 아나킨의 입술에 삼켜졌다. 오비완은 입안으로 혀를 밀고 들어오려는 제자를 밀어냈다. 생각보다 아나킨이 순순히 물러나자 오비완은 왠지 불안해졌다. 아니나 다를까 아나킨은 바로 오비완의 허리를 낚아 채며 조종석에 앉았다. 순식간에 오비완은 아나킨의 무릎위에 앉아 제자를 마주본 자세가 됐다. 아나킨의 품에 안긴 오비완은 거북함을 드러내고자 고개를 돌려 시선을 피했다. 이런 오비완의 태도에 아나킨은 짜증이 났다.

"마스터, 마스터, 나 좀 봐요."

"...싫다."

"싫다고 해도 소용 없는거 알잖아요."

오비완의 옆 얼굴을 보며 아나킨은 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 아나킨은 마스터가 이러면 내가 나쁜놈 같아지지 않느냐며 궁시렁거렸다.

"그럼 하지 않으면 되잖니, 아나킨."

"그럴 수가 없으니까 그러죠..."

"아나킨."

"아 몰라요, 몰라. 부르지 마요. 그냥 내 마음대로 해버릴거니까."

아나킨의 말에 오비완이 고개를 돌려 아나킨을 쳐다봤다. 오비완의 크게 떠진 눈과 살짝 찌푸린 눈썹이 아나킨의 눈에 들어왔다. 그 순간 아나킨은 오비완의 로브를 벗겨버리며 그대로 달려 들어 스승의 목에 입술을 파묻었다. 오비완의 몸이 떨려왔다. 아나킨은 솔직한 스승의 반응에 즐거워졌다.

"마스터..."

아나킨은 오비완의 옷을 풀어 헤치며 목에서 쇄골로, 쇄골에서 가슴으로 입술을 차례로 떨어트렸다. 오비완이 몸을 뒤로 물리려 버둥대자 아나킨은 스승의 몸을 꽉 끌어안았다. 어느새 오비완은 웃옷이 모두 벗겨진 채 가슴을 집요하게 빨리고 있었다. 오비완의 숨은 점점 불규칙해져 갔다. 아나킨은 스승의 숨소리를 들으며 자신의 옷도 벗어버렸다.

조종석에 앉아있는 제자의 중심을 열심히 입에 담는 오비완의 모습은 아나킨을 흥분시켰다. 고환을 입 안에 넣어 굴리며 중심을 자극하는 오비완의 혀놀림은 아나킨의 욕구를 채우기 부족했지만, 입을 한껏 벌린채로 붉어진 스승의 얼굴은 그를 잔뜩 흥분시키고도 남았다. 기둥을 핥아 올리고 힘겹게 제자의 중심을 입에 가득 담는 오비완의 모습에 아나킨은 거칠게 추삽질을 했고, 컥컥 거리며 눈물을 흘리는 스승을 보며 이내 그의 입 안에 파정했다. 이상한 느낌에 헛구역질 하며 정액을 뱉어내려는 스승의 입을 틀어막아 삼키게 했다. 울상이 된 오비완은 아나킨을 더욱 부추겼다. 아나킨은 오비완을 일으켜 조종대를 잡고 뒤돌아서게했다. 아나킨은 눈 앞에 보이는 오비완의 엉덩이를 입으로 아프지 않게 물었고, 스승은 앓는 소리를 냈다. 오비완의 반응에 아나킨은 곧바로 스승의 엉덩이를 잡아벌려 치부를 드러내보였다. 아래의 서늘한 느낌에 오비완은 흠칫 몸을 떨었다. 잠깐동안 스승의 치부를 눈에 담던 아나킨은 이내 오비완의 그 곳을 혀로 핥았다. 구멍에 닿는 따뜻하고 축축한 감각에 오비완은 달뜬 숨을 내뱉었다. 아나킨은 쪽 쪽 소리가 나도록 오비완의 그 곳을 빨아들였다. 혀를 말아 안에 밀어넣었고, 계속해서 핥아올렸다. 동시에 한 손으로는 스승의 중심을 쥐고 흔들었다. 오비완은 양손으로 조종대의 가장자리를 꼭 잡은채 몰려오는 쾌락에 신음을 내지르며 고개를 젖혔다. 곧 오비완은 아나킨의 손 안에 하얀 액체를 쏟아냈다. 그러자 아나킨은 오비완의 정액이 묻은 손을 스승의 구멍에 가져갔다. 오비완의 정액을 구멍 주위에 펴바르고선 손가락 하나를 구멍안에 집어넣었다. 아나킨은 손가락을 말아 오비완의 안을 긁으며 장난을 쳤다. 손가락의 개수가 점차 늘어났고, 세 개에서 네 개의 손가락이 수월하게 들어가자 아나킨은 오비완을 일으켜 다시 자신의 위에 앉혔다. 그리고 그의 중심을 스승의 구멍에 맞추었다.

오비완은 아나킨의 귀두가 서서히 밀려들어오는 것을 느꼈다. 아래에서 느껴지는 고통에 오비완은 생리적인 눈물이 났다. 이를 본 아나킨이 스승의 눈물이 흐르는 볼을 핥았고, 오비완은 그런 제자의 행동을 피하고자 그 얼굴을 돌려 제자의 어깨에 기댔다. 아나킨은 자신의 어깨죽지에 느껴지는 오비완의 부드러운 수염이 좋았다. 아나킨은 오비완의 목덜미에 끊임없이 입을 맞추며 자신의 것을 끝까지 밀어넣었다. 오비완은 얼굴이 붉어진 상태로 계속해서 끙끙거리고 있었다. 아픔에 신음하는 스승의 금빛 머리칼을 쓸며 아나킨은 천천히 왕복 운동을 시작했다.

"아, 아흑! 아, 아파, 아파 아나킨...읏...!"

"조금...만, 참아요 마스터"

"아윽! 아...아, 읍! 흐으..."

"곧, 기분...좋아 질, 테니...까"

몇 번 더 넣었다 뺐다를 반복한 아나킨은 좀 더 편하게 허리를 움직이기 위해 몸을 일으켜 오비완을 조종대 위로 밀었다. 제자에 의해 조종대에 눕혀진 오비완은 고통 속에서도 현재 비행정이 운행중이고, 이 위에서 몸을 섞는 것은 위험할 것이라는 생각을 했다. 그래서 그의 제자에게 이 상태로 하는 것은 좋지 않은 생각인 것 같다고 얘기하려 했지만 아나킨이 막무가내로 몰아붙이는 탓에 말 할 기회조차 잡지 못했다. 아나킨은 오비완의 다리를 자신의 허리에 감았다. 그리고는 자세를 바꾸느라 움직인 탓에 스승의 구멍에서 빠져나온 자신의 것을 한 번에 끝까지 밀어 넣었다. 오비완의 입에서 신음이 터져나왔다. 

"아, 악! 으...흐윽..."

"힘...빼요, 마스터"

조종대의 무언가라도 잘못건드릴까봐 손을 이러지도 저러지도 못한채 몸을 움찔움찔 떠는 오비완의 모습에 아나킨은 스승에게 키스하며 허리를 강하게 움직여 내벽 이곳 저곳을 찔러댔다. 그리고 어느 순간, 오비완이 허리를 비틀었고, 입에서 쾌락에 흠뻑 젖은 소리가 터져나왔다.

"...아! 아아, 흐으...아,아읏..!"

"하..마스터, 좋아요 마스터...? 마스터..."

"아나...킨...아아!"

"불러줘요...내...하, 하아..이름...계속..."

아나킨은 빠른 속도로 힘껏 쳐올렸고, 아래서부터 피어나 허리를 타고 올라오는 강한 쾌감에 오비완은 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 더이상 조종대따위는 오비완의 안 중에서 없어져 버렸다. 오비완은 아나킨의 움직임에 박자를 맞춰 스스로 허리를 흔들었다. 조종실안에는 두 남자의 달뜬 숨소리와 살끼리 부딪히는 소리만이 가득했다. 아나킨은 허리를 털며 오비완의 유륜을 빨고 깨물었고, 오비완은 쾌락에 정신없이 몸을 맡겼다. 그러다 잡을 곳을 찾지 못한 오비완의 손이 무언가를 건드렸고, 외설스러운 소리 사이에 삑삑 거리는 기계소리가 더해졌다. 잘못 건드린 것이 속도와 관련된 것이었는지, 비행정의 속도는 급속도로 빨라졌다. 곧 조종실에서 들리는 소리에는 다급한 노크소리와 무슨 일이냐고 묻는 목소리도 더해졌다. 당황한 오비완은 아나킨에게 멈추라는 눈빛을 보냈지만 아나킨은 추삽질을 멈추지 않았다. 오비완은 신음 소리를 내지 않으려 입술을 꽉 물었다.

"마스터, 대답...해야되지 않아요? 후..."

"네...읏, 네가...해라 아나..킨...흐응!"

오비완이 말을 마치려는 순간 짖궂은 표정을 지은 아나킨이 스승의 다리를 어깨에 걸치며 깊숙히 쳐올렸고, 오비완은 신음을 내질렀다. 오비완은 자신이 낸 소리에 놀라 한 손으로 입을 막았다. 밖에서 들려오는 무슨 일이냐는 질문은 계속해서 들려왔다.

"왜 대답을 안, 해요...마스,터..."

"흐으..."

"잘, 안...들려서, 그래요...? 문 앞...으로, 갈까요?"

오비완은 제자의 입에서 나온 소리에 놀라 도리질을 쳤지만 아나킨은 오비완을 번쩍 안아들고 조종실 문 앞으로 갔다. 아나킨은 오비완을 안은채로 스승의 등을 문으로 밀어붙였다. 아나킨에게 안긴채로 공중에 떠있게 된 오비완은 더 깊이 들어오는 제자의 물건에 몸을 떨었다. 오비완은 너무 깊숙히 느껴지는 생경함에 제자의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그러자 아나킨이 스승의 머리를 자신에게 더 가까이 끌어당겼다.

"제,가...대신 대답 해...줄까요, 마스터?"

"부...부탁...하읏, 부탁하마, 아나...킨..."

오비완의 말에 아나킨은 작게 소리내 웃으며 문제 없으니 가봐도 된다고 얘기했다. 곧 알겠다는 대답과 멀어지는 발소리가 들려왔다. 아나킨은 이제 신경쓸 것 없다며 허리를 다시 움직이기 시작했다. 자세때문에 더욱 깊이 들어오는 제자의 물건에 오비완은 끙끙댔다. 아나킨은 일부러 스승이 느끼는 부분을 빗겨나서 허리를 뭉근히 돌렸다. 부족한 쾌감에 오비완은 스팟을 맞추려 허리를 들썩였다. 아나킨은 그런 스승의 반응이 재밌는지 더욱 애간장을 태우며 장난쳤고, 결국 오비완의 입에서 '제발' 이라는 소리를 듣고서야 스팟을 강하고 빠르게 쳐올리기 시작했다. 격렬한 추삽질 끝에 아나킨은 비명에 가까워진 오비완의 신음소리를 들으며 절정이 가까워졌음을 느꼈다. 뿌리 끝까지 밀어넣자 오비완의 입이 크게 벌어지며 타액을 흘렸고, 동시에 파정했다. 그 모습을 보며 몇 번 더 박아넣은 아나킨도 곧 이어 흰 액체를 오비완과 자신의 배와 가슴에 흩뿌렸다. 아나킨은 바닥에 던져두었던 로브를 피고 그 위에 오비완을 눕혔다. 바닥에 누워 숨을 몰아쉬는 오비완을 보며 아나킨은 스승의 아랫 입술을 진득하니 입에 담았다. 이번에는 오비완이 받아주었고, 둘은 서로의 혀를 옭아매며 치열을 훑었다.

비행정이 코러산트에 도착했다. 오비완은 옷을 모두 챙겨입고 내릴 준비를 했다. 하지만 아나킨은 여전히 헐벗은 채로 조종석에 앉아있었다.

"옷을 입지 그러니, 아나킨?"

"아나킨, 대답을 해야지."

"아나킨!"

오비완의 성화에 아나킨은 투덜거리며 일어나 옷을 대충 걸쳤다.

"제대로 입어라, 아나킨."

"제대로 입은거에요. 마스터나 제대로 좀 입지그래요."

"내가 뭐?"

"다 보여요. 목에 흔적들. 얼른 로브로 가리는 게 좋을걸요. 동네방네 파다완이랑 몸을 섞었다고 자랑하고 싶은게 아니라면 말이죠, 마스터."


End file.
